snakeversefandomcom-20200214-history
Vermillion
Vermillion was run by Jonathan and Nigel. The game focused on the aftermath of the events in Snakeventures and an attack by the Immune System on Scarlet's Vermillion Academy for witches. Plot Characters PCs * Jakov Byrman * Missy Lupus * Layne Rieffel * Freyja Godwinson * Pan Siupelcsa NPCs * Scarlet, Witch of Memories * Captain Yakkety Zaqx * Cumulous Foxworthy, Witch of Weather * Banantha Dashfah, Witch of Bureaucracy * Lovinia, Witch of Love * Heath, Sorcerer of Hate * Barbara, Witch of Barriers * Woodward, Sorcerer of Carpentry * Descarla, Witch of Math * Wazzo, the Wild Sorcerer * The Elephant * Drowl * Smurla * Eula * Stanley Applications Name: Jakov Byrman Scale of Residence: small (I live in a one-bedroom apartment) Preferred Magic Fields: Card tricks, illusions, sawing a woman in half Self-Recommendation: I was the founder of my high school's magician's club and am the only one in the state who can do a one-handed deck shuffle in less than 4 seconds. You've obviously heard of me already since you sent an invitation, that should be good enough! Criminal Records: erased with white-out NAME: Missy Lupus!! CURRENT SCALE OF RESIDENCE: I don't think I live there but there's a scale IN my residence and when you put stuff on it you can find out their weights! I put stickers on it and it's very cute!! MAGICAL FIELD OF INTEREST: Oh my gosh I don't know how to decide I could do so many things!! People always say I'm good with animals so I could do animal magic but also I like running very fast and making friends and playing and also eating food and also jumping really high so I could do all those things maybe??? BRIEF LETTER OF RECOMMENDATION: I'm a very enthusiastic person and I make friends really easily and I learn things really quickly and people say I'm smart and I ask good questions and I feel like those are all really good qualities for a student to have! So I think you should accept me right away!! Also if you're looking for things that are magic related then well I haven't done too many magical things before but I know I can learn it really fast!! Sorry for going over the limit last time editing is really hard!!!! CRIMINAL RECORDS: My friend gave me one of his CDs one time and I thought it was fun at first but then I listened to the lyrics and then I thought they were kinda stupid?? But I have that! I think it was "Crime Always Pays" it has a guy with a gun on the cover!! Name: Layne Rieffel Current Scale of Residence: <''It's been scratched out, with a 'Sorry' scribbled by it.>'' Magical Field of Interest: Mazes? I guess? Letter of Self-Recommendation: I'm not sure I have much to recommend myself on, Miss said that I've got my enthusiasm and that's about it. But I really need to get into this so I can take over her job. She keeps going on about how she needs a successor and someone to take on the mantle of 'Witch of Mazes' which I'm not sure I can because I'm a guy but I guess it'd be 'Sorcerer of Mazes' or something...? Anyway, please let me train under you, I promise I'll work hard, and I'm very good at being precise. Criminal Record(s): I kicked a cat once when it attached itself to my leg? Gently though, I like cats, they just don't like me. Does that count? I hope that doesn't count. Name: Freyja Godwinson Scale of Residence: Transient (Currently Xox) Magical Field of Interest: Artifice, Sports Letter of Self-Recommendation: Babysat Apprenticed to Victoria "The Artificer" for the past year and a half. During that time I've been ensuring she doesn't accidentally blow up a scale traveling the scales to help track down all the bombs '' locate and secure my adviser's creations and advance her ongoing research. In that capacity, I've been learning the art of artifice and the practice of sorcery and ''not getting killed by prototype killer robots, crazed golems, and biological aberrations combat. You'll find I'm confident, quick to learn, and I will not back down from a challenge. Finally, I can play quarterback, switch hit, and I'm good at pitching (just in case Vermillion Academy has a team or something). Criminal Record: Assault (Acquitted), Battery (Acquitted), Robbery (Acquitted), Trespassing (Acquitted), Bowling without a license (In my defense, a scale with a law like that probably should have been destroyed by a malfunctioning arcane flux converter anyway) Name: Pan Siupelcsa Current scale of residence: UHRAH, home of the mighty XTREME EMPIRE (the proper pronunciation requires yelling). Since yelling is MANDATORY under the rule of the XTREME EMPIRE, I may have trouble adjusting to normal speech. Magical field of interest: Mending Letter of self-recommendation: I love putting things back together -- machines, people, minds, anything -- and I always make sure to provide that personal touch. With proper guidance I'll be able to help people all across the scales. I've also heard that the universe's so-called "immune system" has been persecuting poor innocent witches and sorcerers. I have some experience with autoimmune diseases, and I just know that someday I'll have the power to cure that, too. Criminal Record: I was arrested for "aiding and abetting the enemy" during the last ULTRA WAR when they caught me trying to heal rebel soldiers. They let me go when they realized I was restoring their loyalty to the EMPIRE as well (although that might have been the magic of kindness rather than sorcery, since compassion is so rare in UHRAH).